


Gravity

by thecarlysutra



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mistress_mab, who wanted Leia's delayed reaction to Alderaan’s destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistress_mab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistress_mab).



  
Every particle in the universe feels the pull of every other particle. This is the law of gravity. Every cell in your body, every molecule of the breath being pulled into your lungs, is one greater particle away from being ripped away from you, gone forever. This is the law of gravity, and it is immutable.

The largest objects have the largest pull. The largest objects are planets. Planets are so large that they imprint you with their pull, so you are forever in their orbit. Light years away, and they still tug at you. You are forever in their orbit.

How can you expect to go on living when the nexus of your life’s orbit dies? How can you keep breathing without the pull of the place of your birth?

It defies even the law of gravity.  



End file.
